


Moment in Time

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would give anything for that single moment to last forever. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaara

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their respectable owners, and I gain nothing but self-accomplishment from writing this._

**_Genre:_ ** _Romance/General_

**_Rating:_ ** _M_

* * *

**Gaara x Kagome**

* * *

She gasped loudly, trapped beneath his torturous tongue and lustful sand. His tongue, dragging along the curve of her neck, set her blood on fire. And his sand— _oh, his sand, sliding up her le…!_ —drove her to the brink of insanity.

“G-Gaara,” she moaned. His mouth trailed lower, searching, as she clenched her fingers in his fiery red hair. “O _-ohhhh_ , _Gaa_ —”

He nipped her. But, his surprisingly sharp canines only shocked her for a moment, as blood welled up from the small wound. Then, she shuddered, for his tongue dug into the wound like it was some foreign dessert, and the most erotic sound escaped his throat.

Heat pooling in her stomach, she arched her body until she was able to grind against him.

“ _Ka_ …gome,” he groaned, nearly breathless.

“Gaara,” she begged. “ _Gaara_ , please. Oh, _please_.”

She was begging for an end, she knew that, but she wished that the pleasure she felt would last forever. That she could remain there with him— _her hands tugged insistently on his hair, while he teased her with body and spirit_ —and bask in the knowledge that he loved her.

B-but—

He drove _deep_ inside her.

“ _Oh—_ ” she cried, “— _Gaara!_ ”

— _Fin_


	2. Sasuke

**Sasuke x Kagome**

* * *

"Sasuke." She smiled, her nose brushing against his pulse. She was almost positive she could feel his strong, even heartbeat— _steadily, his blood pumped beneath his flesh_ —while she snuggled further into his embrace.

Though his eyes remained locked on the moon gleaming beyond the window, his hand shifted and settled upon her bulging stomach. He did not need to say anything, as he pulled her close, for she understood his reaction all too well.

Her smile saddened— _bitterness lingered in her eyes_ —because she knew that even happiness could not vanquish the anger buried within his heart.

But, even so, while locked in his arms, she could not help but hope she could make him happy. That she could bring light to his eyes. Because while she knew he would be an excellent father, she wanted him to experience the happiness she felt every time she thought of him or the child he had helped create.

— _Fin_


	3. Neji

**Neji x Kagome**

* * *

" _Ughh—!_ " she yelped. Her body hit the ground roughly— _the blood was already gathering, bruising her flesh_ —and she felt moisture gather at the corner of her eyes.

He knelt at her side. Reaching out, he lightly pressed his fingers against her cheek, and asked, "Kagome, did I hurt you?"

The Byakugan softened— _there was a gentleness in his gaze_ —until his pale eyes watched her warily. Hypnotized by his stare, she slowly shook her head. "No," she replied. "I just didn't expect you to hit me that hard."

He sighed, allowing his hand to slip behind her neck and pull her into his body. "Stupid woman," he said. "What're you going to do when someone's  _actually_  trying to kill you?"

" _Neji_ — _?_ " She was not allowed to finish, for he tilted her head back and engaged her in a kiss that left her breathless.

— _Fin_


	4. Kakashi

**Kakashi x Kagome**

* * *

"Oh,  _really_  now?" she chuckled. "You think you can ignore  _me_?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his visible eye, as she leaned closer to him and walked her fingers up his thigh. He was more than willing to play her little game. "I believe I can manage," he replied.

Brushing her tongue across his ear, she glanced down at the explicit picture practically sprawled across the page of his book. A small smile appeared on her face from the graphic nature of the drawing, as she took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and chewed lightly.

He grunted.

"Do you think you can ignore me  _now_ , Kakashi?" she asked.

In response, he turned another page and continued to read.

Frowning, she threw her leg over his thigh and sat down on his knee. Her hands clasped behind his neck, making sure she had covered his book with her flesh, while she blinked innocently at his blank stare.

 _Ohh_ , but he was trying so hard. It was actually rather—

He shifted, easily positioning his naughty little fiction where he could read the words, and managed to ignore her sexual advance once more. He, after all, would be the one to  _win_ their little game.

Scowling deeply at the little book, she finally reached out and snagged it from his grasp. Then, holding it just out of his reach, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the cloth keeping her from truly capturing his mouth in a kiss.

" _Kagome_." He followed her when she pulled away, his eye alone begging her to remove his mask and kiss him like she meant it.

" _Ugh_ , yeah right," she muttered. A smirk stretched across her face, for she knew that she had the power now. "You cheated, Kakashi. You're not getting any tonight."

— _Fin_


	5. Kiba

**Kiba x Kagome**

* * *

 

“ _K-K-Kibaaaa…_ ” she moaned, gripping the sheet as tight as she possibly could. It just felt _so_ good. So, so, _so_ good. She did not know if anything could feel quite as wonderful as—!

His tongue dug a little deeper, searching.

Shuddering, she gasped, “ _Ah—!_ ”

He knew exactly where to touch her— _his hands were everywhere at once, grasping, groping and kneading to increase the pleasure_ —and the knot in her stomach tightened a little more with each pass. If he continued, she knew that she would fall over the edge. There was no denying it, and—

“ _Oh, Kiba!_ ” Her face flaming, she buried her scream into the sheet beneath her. Then, panting heavily, she eased her weight off her arms and slumped her upper body into the soft bed forced to endure their activities.

His tongue reminded her of its existence one last time, sliding against her heated flesh, before he finally rose onto his knees. His hands grasped her waist— _something hard and hot rubbed against her, delighting her body beyond belief_ —and he leaned over her sweat covered back.

Softly, she moaned, as he spoke into her ear.

“ _I love you_.”

— _Fin_


	6. Ino

**Ino x Kagome**

* * *

" _I hate it_ ," she whispered. " _It hurts_."

"It'll be okay, Ino." She ran her fingers lightly through the other girl's blonde colored hair, and allowed her head to rest on her breast. "It's not your fault that Sakura decided she wanted to be with Naruto."

Whimpering, she nuzzled deep into the soft flesh of her best friend's chest. She wanted to cry so badly, because she was not entirely sure that she would get over Sakura's blatant betrayal. "I…  _know_ ," she replied. "I just—"

Hushing her softly, she tilted her face up so she could smile at her warmly. "You'll pull through. You know that."

A tiny gasp escaped her parted lips, as she asked, "Kagome…?"

"What is it?" Her friend was leaning closer, and she blinked a little in surprise.

" _Ka-go-me_ ," she said again. Then, her heart fluttering, she lightly pressed her lips against the soft petals that made up her friend's mouth— _she would be denied, she knew, but she had wanted to do so for_ so  _long_ —and waited.

Her dark haired friend surprised her, as she returned the soft kiss heartily.

— _Fin_


	7. Kankurou

**Kankurou x Kagome**

* * *

"Would you hold it against me if I told you, you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen?" He smirked a little, and watched as her bright blue eyes glittered humorously at him.

"I might," she replied.

"Would you deny me if I told you that your touch makes me quiver in the most delightful way?" he asked. He the answer before she even spoke, but watching her mouth move so softly pleased him— _his body ached_ —in ways that he could not even describe.

"Oh, Kankurou," she rolled her eyes, " _enough_."

"So you're going  _to_  deny me,  _Kagome_?"

She pressed her fingers softly against his lips, stopping him, and smiled. "You're such a flirt."

— _Fin_


	8. Sai

**Sai x Kagome**

* * *

"They're all rather the same, don't you think?"

"How so?" Sai asked, confused.

"You're just putting lines on paper, Sai," she sighed. "You're not giving them any life or substance, but I suppose that could be because you use them in your technique."

He blinked at her, his face blank.

"It's not, you know, like they're bad." She smiled, hoping to make it better, though she knew that he really did not care one way or the other. "They're just—"

As she reached up to brush the hair out of her hair, he grabbed the appendage on impulse. Then, he stopped, blinking curiously at the action that he had just chosen to take. "I'm sor—"

"No, you're not."

"Hmm?"

"You stupid boy," Kagome pouted. "You might not be able to see it, but I  _can_."

"See what?" Sai asked, his brow creasing. While the girl was not as horrible to be around as the hag, she certainly did not make sense at times.

"Forgot about it—" she pecked him on the cheek, surprising him, "—idiot."

— _Fin_


	9. Hinata

**Hinata x Kagome**

* * *

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red, as she instinctively buried her fingers in the other girl’s hair. “K-Kagome-chan, I r- _really_ don’t think w-we should be—!”

Lifting her head away from the small treat she had found, Kagome smirked at her shy little lover. “Shhh, Hinata-chan,” she said. “It’ll be okay, as long as you don’t wake your father when you _scream_.”

Hinata’s blush darkened tenfold, as Kagome’s tongue returned to flicking her tongue against her flesh. She could not believe they were actually— _her nipple hardened beneath Kagome’s torturous tongue, causing the girl to smirk_ —going to do something like this when her father was nearby!

“Oh, _Hinata_ …”

Biting her lip harshly— _the sound of her voice had nearly made her…!_ —Hinata prayed that she could keep herself from waking her father from his slumber. Because she knew if she did, there was no possibly way she would be able to stay within the Hyuuga clan afterward.

Though, really, would it be so—?

“ _Kagome-chan!_ ” Hinata gasped.

Kagome’s smirk only widened in pleasure.

_—Fin_


	10. Shikamaru

**Shikamaru x Kagome**

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

The boy grunted in response— _his back ached a little from her pounce_ —and blinked down at the smiling female. There was something  _different_  about her today, but he could not put his finger on it with her latched onto him the way she was.

"Temari and Ino insisted that we go shopping— _despite the fact I hate it so much_ —" she grumbled for a moment, "—and they  _also_  insisted that I ask you what you thought, Shikamaru. So, tell me, what do you think?"

Shikamaru felt his skin heat up, as she stepped back and allowed him to look upon the outfit Temari and Ino had no doubt forced her into. It was pretty enough, he supposed— _it clung to her as if it were a second skin_ —but it was the way it made the rest of her look absolutely radiant that directed his thought process.

 _Damn them_.

"Shikamaru?" She looked adorable, tilting her head to one side. "You're turning red. Are you okay?"

"Troublesome women," he sighed.

"Wh—?" she began angrily.

Shikamaru did not give her a chance, though, as he swooped in and captured her.

_—Fin_


	11. Naruto

**Naruto x Kagome**

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He did not like it— _hell, he did not_ have _to like it_ —but he was not entirely certain  _why_  he did not like the way Kagome's eyes softened every time she looked upon that idiotic blonde.

"What's yer problem, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that's—"

Kagome giggled a bit, watching the way Naruto made a face at the brooding Uchiha, and effectively halted Sasuke's sentence.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned. "What was that?"

"Naruto—"  _she was_ touching _that fool!_  "—leave Sasuke alone. He hasn't done anything to you, so you shouldn't antagonize him."

Naruto smiled just for her, and she blushed prettily.

" _Tch_." Sasuke turned his head away. Why should it matter to him if she was foolish enough to like that idiot?

It was not  _as if_  he liked her.

_—Fin_


	12. Shino

**Shino x Kagome**

* * *

" _Shino_." She practically whispered his name, as she slowly pulled the thick glasses away from his stunning eyes. This was the moment she loved, the moment she dreamed about, and she could not help the smile that settled onto her face.

He did not reply. He did not need to, as his eyes, unveiled, told her everything that she needed to know in that moment.

"Oh, Shino," she sighed happily.

He caught her hand, kissing her palm, and watched her melt beneath his affection. She was always so easy to please. So, so easy to please, and he could not help but return the smile that she cast in his direction.

Leaning into his neck, Kagome breathed in the moment. He made her feel so at peace, in love, and she simply could not understand why everyone else seemed to be so against them being together.

" _Kagome_ ," he muttered softly.

"I love you," she muttered back.

_—Fin_


	13. Itachi

**Itachi x Kagome**

* * *

She giggled, swatting away the Uchiha's wandering hand. "Itachi, stop it," she said. There was a time and a place, and while Itachi always made sure that no one else took note of his affection, she did not want to be caught with his hand practically halfway up her skirt.

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

Scowling at the sarcastic tone he chose to use with her, Kagome allowed a small snort to escape her nose. "Don't act superior with  _me_ , Uchiha Itachi."

He merely smirked in her direction, his hand returning.

A quiet sequel escaping her throat, she pushed his hand away again. But, then, she smiled out of humor. What had gotten into him?

"Kagome, are you  _enjoying_ ," his hand slipped a little higher, "our time together?"

 _T-there was something wrong, but, for the life of her, she could not figure out what it was_ —

"Of course I am, Itachi. Why would you ask me such a silly question?"

He shook his head, saying, "No reason. No reason at all."

Smiling up at him, she missed the haunted look that crossed his eyes.

_The look that would change their lives—_

_—Fin_


	14. Temari

**Temari x Kagome**

* * *

The girl flipped the fan open, parading around for a moment in a way Kankurou knew would piss Temari off royally. He almost smirked at the thought, because it was about time that someone else suffered from her sharp tongue.

"Stop that this  _instant_ , Higurashi Kagome," Temari growled.

"Oh,  _come on_ , Temari," Kagome pouted. "I'm only trying to have a little fun. I mean, you've been pushing me for days and I'm not even sure I'll be able to handle the fan as well as you think I can."

"Well, you'll just have to try harder, won't you?" Temari asked.

Kankurou's smirk finally appeared, as Temari leaned close enough to the girl that she knew Temari meant business. After all, it had always been Temari's tactic to put fear into her opponent and then knock them down a few pegs. Why wouldn't she pull the same thing with the new kid?

"I suppose,  _Temari_."

_W-what was happening?!_

Kankurou practically froze, as Higurashi Kagome a little into Temari. They were practically touching. A-and, did Temari's eyes just soften in a way that he was sure was a very,  _very_ hot sign?

"What am I going to do with you,  _Kagome…_?"

Kankurou twitched, falling backward onto his ass, as Kagome flipped open her fan once more before the two of them touched.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "What's gotten into him?"

"Ignore him," Temari scowled. "It's probably something perverted."

_—Fin_


	15. Sasori

**Sasori x Kagome**

* * *

There was blood dribbling down from her mouth— _so lovely the color was_ —and he seemed to paint it across her cheek with the tip of her finger.

"S-Sas-sori," she rasped, despite the brilliant smile on her face.

"You can't leave me." His eyes were blank— _she recognized the deep, haunted look settled underneath the underneath_ —as he watched her weakly lift her hand, painting his own cheek the way he had her own. "You promised me you'd never leave me."

"I'm  _not_  leaving you, silly." She couldn't really laugh anymore. "You won't let me."

"No,  _no_ , I won't let you."

"S-sa-saso-ri." It was hard to speak. "You kn-ow what I wa-ant."

He did not reply, merely beginning what he knew she had wanted all along. Her life slipped away beneath his watch, but, in the end, she was beautiful forever.

_—Fin_


	16. Iruka

**Iruka x Kagome**

* * *

Her brow twitching, she shot the irritating man another glare. It was  _ridiculous_! She had not done  _anything_  to him, yet he seemed to despise the fact that she even  _existed_. Insufferable man, she could not understand why Naruto considered him such a wonderful teacher, and, while Naruto might not admit it, father-figure.

"Hey, can I get another bowl over here!"

Kagome's glare withered away, as she settled a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, don't you think you've had enough?" Honestly, while she loved the child dearly, she knew that his ramen habit was part of the reason she had started to pay for his rent in the first place.

"He's a shinobi. From the amount of chakra he uses up everyday, it'd be best to just let Naruto eat as much as he wants."

Shooting the man another glare, Kagome literally growled.

As another bowl was settled in front of him, Naruto smiled. While it might appear to anyone else— _some loser that did not know crap about_ totally super cool _missions_ —that Kagome and Iruka were not getting along, he knew better. Because, really, it  _had_  to be only a matter of time.

_—Fin_


	17. Haku

**Haku x Kagome**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Averting her eyes, she tried to look anywhere other than the beautifully stunning boy that had saved her butt from a very bad attempt at tree climbing. "U-uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You should try to be more careful in the future," he replied.

Snapping her eyes up, as he rose and turned to leave, Kagome grabbed at his long sleeve. Then, embarrassment rushing over her once again, she stuttered, "W-wait, what's yo-you're name?"

"My name is Haku," he replied, smiling.

" _Oh_." She tried not to be dazzled, but her blush was quickly coming back with a vengeance. "Um, my name is Higurashi Kagome."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kagome-san. But, I'm afraid that Zabuza-san is calling."

Allowing his sleeve to slip away, Kagome mumbled, "Oh." Then, watching him go, she placed a hand upon her cheek and tried to calm her beating heart. It was  _stupid_. It was just _stupid_. Because, knowing her luck, she would never see him again.

_—Fin_


	18. Shadow Clone: Gaara

_**Shadow Clone** _

* * *

**Gaara x Kagome**

* * *

" _Oh, come on, Gaara. You still haven't tried it?_ " 

* * *

"—just outside the wall, Kazekage-sama. It does not seem like a serious issue at the moment, but Yukima-taicho is insisting that you—"

Now, a small smirk upon his face, Gaara understood Naruto's insistence for him to use the shadow clone technique he had been determined to teach him. Of course, the Kyuubi vessel would deny the fact that he had taught him the technique for any other purpose than to unite their two villages  _just a little more_.

Those who believed him clearly did not know of Gaara's recent marriage. Or of the fox vessel's constant urge to help each and every one of his friends in the one area he felt they were all lacking.

That, of course, was apparently the Kyuubi's influence. Or so Naruto said.

* * *

" _It's… the best thing in the world. Don't look at me like that, I mean it!_ "

* * *

It  _was_  the best thing in the world. Being in two places at once. Knowing exactly what had occurred in those few scant hours while he was, technically, stuck within his office listening to  _so-and-so_  complain or filling out paperwork.

Oh, how he hated that blasted paperwork.

"—and—"

While it had seemed like nothing more than a tedious task, now it seemed to be purposely designed to keep him away from the pretty little woman that had agreed to live her life with him. And that complaint, he supposed, was most likely what had formed the very idea in Naruto's head.

* * *

" _Just imagine it, would you? Sitting here in your office, alone, while your wife is back at home sandwiched between two clones that you've created. It's not cheating. It's you. Though… Hinata certainly didn't think so._ "

* * *

Poor fool. They could not all have a woman as wonderful and open-minded as Kagome. Because while Naruto's fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata, might have shot down the very idea, Gaara had no doubt that his wife  _was_  sandwiched beautifully between the two clones he had dispatched in her direction.

And, soon, it would be as if he had been there himself.

"Kazekage-sama…?"

\-- _Fin_


	19. Lee

**Lee x Kagome**

* * *

"Come on,  _slowpoke_!" She grinned happily, pulling him along by his arm. "It'll do you some good to get out of those green spandex for a little while!"

"B-but, Kagome-chan," Lee argued, "Gai-sensei gave me these to further my training! How will I protect you if an enemy suddenly jumps from the bushes and decides that—?"

"Oh, hush!" she giggled. "Gai-sensei only gave them to you because Neji-kun refused to wear them, and you know it."

"No! Honest! Gai-sensei gave them to me because they make me shine with the power of—!" He stopped suddenly, managing to squeak out, "Kagome-chan,  _what are you doing?!_ "

She smiled— _a coy little smile that made his heart nearly skip a beat_ —and said, "Well, I told you that I was going to get you out of them one way or another. If you won't take them off, then  _I'm_  going to take them off  _for you_."

"B-b-but—!"

"Oh, come on," she pouted, making sure to tug a little more to get her point across. "Neji-kun didn't complain this much."

Lee seemed to freeze, his youthful nature questioned in some strange way with the small sentence. "To the water, Kagome-chan!" he suddenly exclaimed, practically ripping the spandex suit away from his body to reveal shining, black swim trunks underneath.

Kagome only smiled, skipping along behind him toward the water.

_—Fin_


	20. Sakura

**Sakura x Kagome**

* * *

Whispers quickly went through the crowd, as Haruno Sakura marched steadily toward the object of her affection. She would  _not_  give up today. She would  _not_  turn tail and run like she had so many times before.

"Look at her, going after Sasuke-kun  _again_."

"It's  _disgusting_."

Strengthening her nerve, Sakura straightened her back, continuing forward. The single flower seemed to be clutched in her hold, but it did not matter, as long as it was accept in the end. As long as—

"Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing upon the sight of the flower she was holding.

She stopped, surprised, as she quickly swung her head upward. Had she really moved so far so fast? "Uh…"

"When  _will_  she learn?" another voice drifted over from the crowd forming.

Suddenly thrusting the flower forward, Sakura said, "Will you please go on a date with me—?"

A feminine gasp escaped from the throat of the girl accompanying Sasuke.

"— _Kagome?_ "

Everyone, even Uchiha Sasuke himself, seemed to turn to stone, as the Higurashi girl stepped forward to accept the tiny little flower that Sakura was offering her. She smiled lightly— _there was a secret hidden in her eye_ —as she nodded at the proposal.

_—Fin_


	21. Kyuubi

**Kyuubi x Kagome**

* * *

"Poor,  _poor_  little Kyuubi."

Her finger swung back and forth, catching the baby's bright blue eyes. His chubby little fingers reached out for her, trying to make contact, though she made sure to keep herself just out of reach.

A smirk blossomed on her face, sarcastic and cruel in nature. "How  _dreadful_  it must be to be trapped inside there," she said.

The baby's attention turned elsewhere, as a tuff of fur grazed along his cheek. He reached out instinctively for it, laughing happily as his fingers managed to grasp a hold of the crème tipped fluff. Then, tugging and pulling, he frowned only slightly as a hiss resonated in his ear.

"You know," she growled slowly, "it is bad luck to pull on the tail of a nine-tailed fox. It is said that you will, in return, be cursed by the fox and there is no way to escape such a punishment."

The elegantly groomed tail pulled away from the baby, making him sniffle a bit, before her swinging finger distracted him once more. He reached out for it— _he was so helpless in that makeshift cradle of his_ —before he laughed again at the sight of her black, fox-like ears twitching atop her head.

Finally, touching the human child, she said, "I suppose it is for the best, though." Her claws grasped the baby's face, causing him to cry as tiny marks were left behind. "I'm going to have to  _kill_ you anyway in order to have my mate returned to me. And, remember, child, that this Kagome will not be so easily captured by  _humans_."

The child's door slammed open, a single shinobi rushing inside at the noise. He was surprised, however, to find the room empty.

_—Fin_


	22. TenTen

**TenTen x Kagome**

* * *

Kagome groaned, as TenTen greedily devoured her mouth. The weapon's master refused to take it slow. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it  _now_. "Ohhh—!"

Her hand had slipped up into her—!

"You like that, don't you?" TenTen demanded. " _Tell me_  you like it."

"Nnngghh," she gasped. "I—I like  _it_."

An equally pleased groan erupted from TenTen's throat, as she nibbled on her lover's bottom lip. She made sure it was nice and red, swollen in a way that no one would question the fact that Kagome belonged to  _her_ , before finally allowing herself to snack upon her delicate neck.

Kagome's mind was focused elsewhere, though, while she rotated her hips. It felt  _so_  good— _TenTen's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, slipping up into her…!_ —to have her touching her in such a rough fashion. So new and refreshing. So—"Nuuughh."

TenTen smirked, making sure to stroke her harder,  _faster_. Her tongue was occupied as much as her hand, and if she had anything to say about it, Kagome would not be able to even comprehend anything that she demanded of her by the time they were almost finished.

— _Fin_


	23. Death

**Death**

* * *

The grass whistled, brushing together to create a haunting tune. Yet, she smiled, pleased with the world the way it was and happy she could experience such a serene moment beside it.

"Kagome?"

Softly, she sighed. The moment never lasted. Almost as if it was not allowed to last—that her slice of fragile peace was not meant to be. But, she knew—knew without a doubt—that that was how the world was meant to be.

"Wolf?" The command was more serious the second time, as her code name slipped out harshly. "The Hokage is expecting you."

It was the time of war. She had no hope of escape, even if she chose to ignore those who were sent to retrieve her. It was her duty, after all, and the path that she had chosen to walk was not an easy one to tread.

Only those who died were capable of such a thing.

"I  _said_ —"

"I heard you," she replied. "I will be there shortly."

Only those who died— _she closed her eyes to the world in that moment_ —but she was no coward.

It was not her time. She hoped it would never be her time, even years after she was politically married to Uchiha Fugaku. Years after she had given him strong children—those with the Sharingan, no doubt, for Fugaku would have it no other way—and watched them grow into shinobi of the highest caliber.

Yet… there was a feeling in the way the wind blew. The way the grass whistled. The way the world seemed to suddenly suffocate her in her final, tiny moment of peace before the Hokage assigned her to another mission.

A feeling that she knew she could not ignore. After all, it was a feeling she had experienced since she was but a small child. One that every Higurashi claimed to experience when one of their own was walking toward their destruction. One that the clan wished—for they were of the peace-loving sort—they could rid themselves of for the rest of eternity.

But, the question was:  _who_?

Who would be the next to die?

Slowly, Higurashi Kagome stood. Perhaps— _yes_ , perhaps it was her time.

It was perfectly logical. She knew it was. She was a shinobi, an ANBU, and the path she walked was a harsh one filled with blood, despair and loneliness. Therefore, knowing the Hokage had called upon her for her expertise, it made perfect sense.

A soft smile replaced her momentary frown, as she allowed herself the time to experience the world around her. Yes, it saddened her to know she would not marry, love or grow old watching her children. But, there was an old saying within the Higurashi clan: if it must be, it must be.

After all, every shinobi knew the risk. The risk for protecting not only the village, but what they loved. And while that risk was a high one, if it was truly her time, Higurashi Kagome would walk toward it with her head held high.

She was a shinobi, an ANBU, and she was not a coward who would turn tail and run when it came to death.


	24. Fugaku

**Fugaku x Kagome**

* * *

 

She was a sin.

It was the only explanation for the act that he was committing.

He, Uchiha Fugaku, was a shinobi, true. He had killed countless innocents since he was nothing more than a young boy fearful of violence. He had stained his soul with blood with the knowledge that his sanity had slipped a little somewhere along the line.

But he had never allowed himself the opportunity to step beyond this particular line. _Never_. Not when he knew that he had a timid new wife, heavy with child, waiting for him to return home. And not even before then, for he had always known his father would one day marry him to Mikoto in hopes another Sharingan user would be born.

Yet, this siren had roped him in with her song.

The sin she carried, buried beneath the flesh and driven into the muscle, had attracted him like a mesmerized moth to the flame. The moment he had caught sight of her, even from only a mere glance out of the corner of his eye, he had been unable to stop it. Fugaku found himself suddenly out of control, despite his mind knowing he should be focused on the mission given to him, and using every waking hour he had to himself to woo the tiny little siren.

And even now, her body locked beneath him in passion, he could feel her devilish little sin drilling into his brain. Making him almost _pray_ for the moment never to end. Making him nearly _wish_ that something— _anything!_ —would befall his unwanted wife so he could hold onto his sin forever.

A quiet gasp in his ear quickly erased his thoughts, giving him a few precious seconds to focus upon the woman that had caused his turmoil. Fugaku easily found himself smitten again at the sight of her, even as a wicked little part of his brain reminded him that the only woman who should be in such a position was his wife.

Simply wanting to forget— _to allow himself the chance to have something_ he _wanted—_ Fugaku leaned down until he was nearly touching her lips. “ _Kagome_.” His voice was breathless, understandably so from the strain he was putting upon his body, but he did not give himself another moment to think. He captured her mouth, driving his tongue inside to mark the territory he wanted to claim, and gave himself only the chance to _feel_.

In response, Kagome merely moaned.

_—Fin_


	25. Hope: Shikamaru

**Shikamaru x Kagome**

* * *

The sun beamed down relentlessly, driven away only every now and then by the lazily drifting puffs of cloud that grazed the sky above. The grass whistled quietly, stirred by the wind that shook the nearby tree in its endless quest.

Her hand reaching out, she imagined herself taking hold of his warm hand. Holding it, as she made certain that she had laced her fingers tight with his. That the single, quiet, passion filled movement drew his attention. And, his attention upon her, he turned a silent, hidden smile toward her.

A sigh escaping her lungs, she shut her eyes tight and held onto the image for a moment longer. Then, finding nothing for her hand to grasp onto, she finally drew the appendage back toward her body. A tiny fist formed near her heart, feeling it ache within her chest for the man that she loved.

"Be okay," she whispered. " _Please_ , be okay…"

His unit had gone missing nearly two weeks ago. Not a trace of them found.

 _But_ , despite all the whispers and pitied glances, she refused to believe that he had allowed himself to be taken from her so easily. Not when his dream was finally being recognized. Not when he had a wife and children waiting for him. Not when— _not when_ …

Another sigh forming, she gazed upon the sky a little more. He was probably cloud gazing like always, in all his lazy glory, and pondering upon the quickest way to come back to her. He was probably looking at the same sky she was. He was probably—

She stopped the train of thought, knowing it would only make her start to disbelieve again. So, rolling on her side in the grass, she curled upon herself, whispering, "Please,  _please_ , come home soon, Shikamaru."

-Fin


End file.
